


Uncontrollable and Useless

by Vellev



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gay Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, a seven page blowjob, but then also gay feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vellev/pseuds/Vellev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He manages to hold off his need for days. More days than he would like. And then, when he gets news that Ren is no longer in medical, he feels relief--not that the man is closer to health, but rather that Hux can dispel his tension on him finally. (It has nothing to do with him being glad is in good health. Nothing at all. Shit, he’s really into this deep. He needs to leave it behind. There is no such thing as making love in the galaxy, only breeding and fucking.)</p><p>(For the kinkmeme request: Hux giving Kylo a blowjob with Kylo in full robes and mask.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncontrollable and Useless

**Author's Note:**

> First Star Wars porn? I guess it was inevitable. This was a fill for the kinkmeme, it's pretty unedited and I had no beta reader, so, if you spot anything of feel free to point it out and I can edit.

They’ve been doing this for too long. Hux is fantastic as his maths, he always has been, and even he can’t completely keep count of how many times he’s had Kylo Ren of the Knights of Ren in his bed. It seems like an event one wouldn’t easily forget, but all the time they’ve had merge in his brain and suture into just a mess of memories that keep him conscious of the fact that he’s been with Ren many times. 

It started with fierce glares and sharp words, and it’s developed into Hux leaving purple and red marks against Ren’s sun-thirsty skin. They bite and they scratch, and Hux would like to think it’s merely the next level of any relationship where hatred ran so deep. Their relationship was just raising ranks, from silent glances to painful kisses. It’s the way things work, and just that.

But Hux knows that can’t be true.

Sometimes, after they finish, and they watch each other heave breaths back into their chests, left sore and used by the other’s hands, they’ll meet eyes and _smile._ Hux doesn’t know what to make of it, what to think, but he avoids the idea that they’re anything but enemies, and pushes away thoughts of what it’s like to leave gentle kisses against pink, swollen lips as he leaves the bed to attend his duties.

That’s not the way it always is, that wave of gentleness. Rather, they will it to be as rough as they can make it, they aim their kisses to bruise, they touch each other’s bodies like they’re conquering star systems, like each other’s bodies were destined to be under their command. They fucked like it was a fight, but finally on a level they were equal in. Ren obviously has the physical prowess on his side, if it was a purely physical fight, Hux would be slaughtered within seconds. But Hux is sharp with his words, but more accurate mentally than Ren and his echoes of fairy tales are. 

Like this, they are equal, though. Equally demanding, equally harsh, equally rough, and in those moments of weakness and moments of soft, they are equally soft. It feels like what both of them have been waiting for their whole life; a fair fight.

Usually, it happens after arguments, that, after getting into each other’s faces, they’ll end up going those few inches closer and retreat to one of their quarters. Not always, though, and this time, it is different.

Hux is at the end of his rope.

All of his plans have fallen through. This has never happened before, he’s always been precise, always worked through what he’s needed in calculated, perfect ways. Things happen for him, because he makes them happen, and now they have failed in every way possible. There are barely even remnants for him to build new plans, everything is destroyed, like the destructions of the Death Stars his father had told him of. 

The entire ship knows of his failure. They are surprised he is not dead, that the Supreme Leader did not steal the breath from his lungs and leave him for the sanitation corps to clean up the mess.

He, too, is surprised.

But he is alive. The only way he can be surprised is by being alive, and he still lives. He tries not to linger on the closeness of his death, just power forward, create new plans and rise from the dust before the Resistance can prepare for them, rebuild his command within the order. He tries to ignore updates on Ren’s condition, tries to not let the whisper of the Stormtroopers he commands get to him. They have never doubted him before, they’ve been programmed not to doubt, but the immenseness of his failure has broken all that programming.

He must linger on it. He can’t rid the images that trace through his mind, the General left staring at the dark ceiling of his quarters and studying the way the metal of the steps in the staircase of Sector 3 is worn with the heavy use it gets.

He knows Ren is hurt. Hux has worried about that, too, he recalls the fear stricken into his heart on learning that he was wounded, and remembers the cold trip he makes with the tracker signal, seeking out the man’s body in the snow. The Knight of Ren was not dead, but he may of well wished he was. He had also failed, though not as completely as Hux. He killed remnants of his own life, but let his new enemy live and deal him damage.

Ren is hurt. It is not the right time to require his services. And yet. Hux _needs_ him. He finds himself thinking about it all too much. He needs the feeling of having it done escaped his system, so he can think of things other than the look on Ren’s face when he spurts white on his hand. He needs to do it, finish it, and then let his relaxed muscles set on the next task. But he needs Ren. 

He manages to hold off his need for days. More days than he would like. And then, when he gets news that Ren is no longer in medical, he feels relief--not that the man is closer to health, but rather that Hux can dispel his tension on him finally. (It has nothing to do with him being glad is in good health. Nothing at all. Shit, he’s really into this deep. He needs to leave it behind. There is no such thing as making love in the galaxy, only breeding and fucking.)

He sees Ren walking about the ship, but he manages to hold himself off. Waits. And then finally, when Hux’s own schedule allows, he sends for him via communicator. He then retreats to his own room to meet him there.

Hux is already removing his gloves when Ren enters his quarters.

“I presume you already know the purpose of why I sent for you?” Hux says, tossing his gloves onto his desk, and then turning his attention completely to Ren.  
Ren nods and moves further away from the door, and closer to Hux and the light of his dim quarters. “The day I got out of medical. I’m surprised you didn’t try to get yourself into my bed in the middle of the medical bay.” Hux finds himself nearly laughing at that. He’s lucky he doesn’t, they don’t need to be sharing smiles, it’s unnecessary. “I’d rather not rip my stitches, so I don’t think this will be the experience you seek.”

Ren? Not wanting to do something destructive? He may be as sensitive about his defeat as Hux was about with his own.

“You barely need to move your hips. Let me, just.” Hux says, trailing off as he gets down to his knees, his hands so automatically and familiarly coming to the fasteners of Ren’s trousers. He usually does this with the man’s robes already removed, but they’re not even in the bed yet. Hux knows that Ren can tell how desperate Hux is for this, he can probably feel it in his force or taste it in the air or something insensible like that. 

“Look at you.” Ren says, and of course he can’t fucking keep his hands out of Hux’s hair. He probably gets off on it, messing Hux’s hair, he does it so often. “Want me to take my robes off?”

“No. This will be quick, I swear it.” Hux says, getting Ren’s cock from his trousers finally, and touching him in ungloved pale hands. 

“I can’t tell if that’s an insult or not. You know the Force helps me last longer.” Ren says, and of course it does, the jerk. He claims that so often, but Hux finds the man coming only a few seconds after him on most occasions. 

“You’re tense, you’re stressed, you want this. You won’t last long. You’re desperate.” Hux says, even if he wants to say those words to himself.

Ren seems to pick up on that, an extreme gesture for the oblivious man. “I don’t think you’re in the position to say anything about that.” 

Rather than saying anything back, Hux takes the head of Ren’s cock into his mouth. This wasn’t a verbal battle, but a sexual one. That’s how they fought things out. He could destroy him verbally so quickly, but he doesn’t, that’s not the way things worked between them, not anymore. Their battles were both verbal and physical. (And maybe even emotional.) They were sexual. 

“That’s good.” He faintly hears above him, and Ren starts taking his gloves off to really mess with Hux’s hair without damaging the leather with hair gel.

Hux must admit, he’s gotten good at this. This oral sex thing. He had his own sexual awakening during his education, and played with many boys and girls alike, but he never learned how to really tear sensation away from a man until Kylo Ren. 

He sucks him off as thoroughly as he does anything else, despite enjoying himself. He presses kisses up the sides of the organ, stroking him all the way through. He looks up at Ren at all the right times, showing him the “wide blue eyes” Ren talked about loving to see glassy and clouded so often. 

When he presses close into him, his face brushes against the fabric of Ren’s robes, and when he presses even closer, he can feel the teeth of his trousers biting against his skin. 

“You think I’m the one that needs this?” Ren says, above him, though his voice is a little muted with how wide Hux has his jaw open. “Look at you, I’ve never seen you so desperate to have me in your mouth.” Ren’s now ungloved hand moves to his hair, and pulls it taut, shifting the positioning of Hux’s face so he looks up at him. 

The blank, intimidating face of the mask stares back down at him.

And still, Hux takes him further into his mouth, using his tongue to lick wide stripes down his cock and give particular attention to the tip. His hands try to stabilize himself, and come to Kylo’s thighs, though the robes intercept him, and he ends up fisting his hands in the fabric, tugging on it. The fabric of his robes were less comfortable than he had ever expected, it was rough and had less of a thread count than he expected. Fuckin’ monk. 

“Who would’ve thought it, the first in command of the First Order dropping to his knees for my dick, you’re practically drooling. This really makes you feel that much better? Brendol Hux Jr, professional slut.” Hux tries to roll his eyes at Ren’s half-assed attempt at dirty talk. Within times of recent, Ren was the only person Hux had been with. Kylo Ren, none of the other six. Only Kylo. So, he didn’t really think that made him a slut. So, what? It helped him relax to see how much of the young force-users cock he could fit down his throat. It was normal. 

Ren had choked him before, both with the force and with his own slim, large hands. When they kissed against doors, or against the mattress, Ren would occasionally grasp the long column of Hux’s neck and squeeze.  
Not now, the angle was all wrong, but still Hux likes to feel the breath stolen from his lungs, likes to challenge himself and see how long he can keep himself down there, how long he can go without gagging on Kylo Ren’s dick. 

He pulls off panting, spittle and precome dripping from his lips as he gets his breath back, aimlessly pressing sucking kisses against the skin in front of him. He lets one of the hands tangled in Ren’s robes stroke down his own body, and he undoes his own trousers, taking his dick out and stroking himself. He wanted this to happen fast, didn’t want Ren to bother with him after, so they wouldn’t need to deal with one of those terribly intimate moments. It was best if he got himself off.

He tries taking Ren back into his throat again, and starts beginning a rhythm, pulling back and forth, ignoring the sounds that his own throat made. 

He hears Ren’s breath get heavier behind his mask.  
He hates that damn mask. It doesn’t look good, it looks as messy as Ren’s lightsaber, when he knows the man is better than that. Much better. He tries to look rougher than he is, more uncontrolled than he actually is.

...What the hell is Hux thinking? Nothing is more uncontrollable than Ren. He must recall the expensive systems Ren cut to pieces without a second thought just because he was feeling “angry.” Maybe the messy workmanship of the mask fits him perfectly.  
He likes to see Ren’s face when he comes, then. He looks perfectly unguarded and pathetic then.

Then, he feels Ren thrust, and he has to pull off, coughing. His hands come up to his mouth, and he wipes the spit from his mouth with the back of his hands. “Warn me the next time y--” 

“Are you jacking off?” Ren demands, cutting Hux’s words off completely. Uncontrollable.

“Technically, yes, I…” Hux begins, and then the breathing from the mask comes out so much heavier, and he can nearly see Ren’s cock throb in front of his eyes. The man takes his head between his hands, and Hux legs his mouth fall open, taking Ren’s cock in his mouth when the young Sith Lord begins thrusting in.

He always forgets just how passionate it gets between them. Recalling it is never does it justice, this is completely different than anything else. Ren gets this dark look in his eye (behind that mask, at least) and goes fucking psycho. It must be some kind of Dark Side thing, but it’s like the hatred he feels breeds this immense power in him that makes him absolutely slam Hux. Hux knows he’s only human, and at some point the man is going to push him beyond a point, but the roughness and power behind it all makes him spill over his own hand, climaxing earlier than he intended to. 

Ren continues to have his fun with him, until he pulls out, and starts stroking himself with his own bare hands, releasing directly onto Hux’s face.

A moment or two passes, the two regaining breath, and yet Hux’s voice comes out scratched and sore. “...Did you really just cumshot me?”

“Yeah, and it totally fits.” Ren says, and finally releases the clasps of his helmet, his face sweaty and flushed underneath. “Looks good on you.”

Hux’s face is the picture of disdain when he brings his hand up to his face, trying to wipe away the white substance. He finds, unfortunately, that he’s just released into that hand, and it makes his predicament even worse. He shrugs, and then starts wiping his hand off in Kylo Ren’s black robes. “And it looks even better on your clothes.”

Ren gives him an upset look, surprised even. “Those were washed only yesterday!” 

“If you want to stink of sex for the rest of the week, you’re welcome not to wash them again.” Hux says as he finishes cleaning his face. (For now, he still needs a shower. Disgusting. He felt sticky.) He tucks himself back into his trousers, and fastens himself back up, standing up.

He stares at the unmasked face of Kylo Ren.  
He looked young, always, too young. His lips too pink, eyes too innocent. Hux didn’t like it. They were virtually the same age, and yet the curve of Ren’s jaw made him seem infinitely young, despite the man being a few inches taller. 

Ren stares back at him.

“What are you still doing in my quarters?” Hux says finally, hatred back in his voice. He then, surprisingly, sees a smile bend up on Ren’s lips.

“That was all you needed of me?”

“That’s all I _ever_ need of you. You’re useless for nearly everything else.” He stares the man down a few more seconds, and then finally speaks up again, shuffling him out. “Away, away! I’ll contact you again if I require need for you again.”

He pushes him towards the door as Kylo Ren attempts to fix himself up, fastening his trousers again and fixing his robes. He puts his gloves back on. And then, before Hux can order him out completely, Ren puts his arms around Hux’s waist, and presses his lips against Hux’s.

No, he doesn’t just press them. He _kisses_ him. It’s gentle and short and fuckin emotional, and Hux hates it. There’s no bite behind it, no power, no passion, no aggression. None of that power he’d just witnessed, just softness and weakness. Then, Kylo Ren pulls away, hands dropping from around him, and he opens the door, exists, and it closes behind him, leaving Hux alone in his own quarters. 

Kylo Ren is uncontrollable, he reminds himself. He’s erratic. He’s weak.  
Kylo Ren is useless, he has to think, he serves Hux the only purpose he needs, and that is Ren’s purpose. Useless and uncontrollable.

**Author's Note:**

> find my star wars blog at smallfinn.tumblr.com  
> and my main blog at nicelegsdaisypukes.tumblr.com


End file.
